2014 NFL Season Prediction
Introduction Hi, this is my prediction of this nfl season. This is from week 1 all the way to Super Bowl XLIX. Standings by Division AFC East Bills: 3-1; 1-0 Dolphins: 1-3; 0-2 Jets: 0-4; 0-0 Patriots: 3-1; 1-0 AFC North Ravens: 2-2; 1-2 Bengals: 1-2; 1-0 Browns: 1-2; 1-1 Steelers: 1-3; 1-1 AFC South Texans: 3-1; 0-0 Colts: 4-0; 2-0 Jaguars: 0-4; 0-1 Titans: 1-3; 0-1 AFC West Broncos: 2-1; 1-0 Chiefs: 2-2; 0-1 Raiders: 2-2; 0-0 Chargers: 1-3; 0-0 NFC East Cowboys: 1-3; 0-0 Giants: 0-4; 0-1 Eagles: 1-3; 0-1 Redskins; 3-1; 2-0 NFC North Bears: 3-1; 1-0 Lions: 4-0; 1-0 Packers: 1-3; 0-2 Vikings: 0-4; 0-0 NFC South Falcons: 4-0; 2-0 Panthers: 1-3; 0-1 Saints: 3-1; 0-1 Buccaneers: 3-1; 1-1 NFC West Cardinals: 3-0; 0-0 49ers: 3-1; 0-0 Seahawks: 2-1; 0-0 Rams: 2-1; 0-0 Regular Season Week 1 Packers @ Seahawks: Revenge of the fail mary. This time though the Seahawks are the world champions. Seattle, 28 Packers, 17 Saints @ Falcons: Have the Falcons improved since last year? I think so, especially at home. Falcons, 23 Saints, 20 Vikings @ Rams: Two pretty lackluster teams last year battling. Rams, 17 Vikings, 14 Browns @ Steelers: Sorry Browns, but what sucsess do you have at Heinz? Steelers, 27 Browns, 17 Jaguars @ Eagles: The Jaguars are still not good enough. Eagles, 31 Jaguars, 10 Raiders @ Jets: The agony of some teams, but this is a surprise. Raiders, 17 Jets, 14 Bengals @ Ravens: Who is the better team? Bengals, 30 Ravens, 24 Bills @ Bears: Unfair matchups and Buffalo's defense has been depleted. Bears, 35 Bills, 7 Redskins @ Texans: The two worst teams last year. Texans, 17 Redskins, 7 Titans @ Chiefs: A very bleak year for the Titans. Chiefs, 31 Titans, 14 Patriots @ Dolphins: Sorry Dolphins. Patriots, 40 Dolphins, 9 Panthers @ Buccaneers: A nice surprise. Bucs, 20 Panthers, 17 49ers @ Cowboys: The Cowboys will be joining the Titans. 49ers, 36 Cowboys, 20 Colts @ Broncos: The Colts might become super this year. Colts, 23 Broncos, 21 Giants @ Lions: I feel good about the Lions this year. Lions, 27 Giants, 20 Chargers @ Cardinals: Hey, didn't this happen last week. Cardinals, 21 Chargers, 20 Week 2 Steelers @ Ravens: A brutal battle. Ravens, 24 Steelers, 20 Dolphins @ Bills: It's ok guys. Bills, 17 Dolphins, 10 Jaguars @ Redskins: Easy games Redskins. Redskins, 27 Jaguars, 17 Cowboys @ Titans: Bad Offense(Titans) vs. Bad Defense(Cowboys). Cowboys, 28 Titans, 16 Cardinals @ Giants: Giants are going down a bad road. Cardinals, 32 Giants, 24 Patriots @ Vikings: Expected blowout. Check. Patriots, 45 Vikings, 14 Saints @ Browns: Cool Brees wins. Saints, 24 Browns, 10 Falcons @ Bengals: Mike Smith got out of the hot seat. Falcons, 29 Bengals, 20 Lions @ Panthers: Bad recievers gives Lions mediocre CBs a day off. Lions, 31 Panthers, 21 Rams @ Buccaneers: Bucanneers are having a nice year as well. Bucs, 24 Rams, 23 Seahawks @ Chargers: Not sure what to think. Seahawks, 30 Chargers, 27 Texans @ Raiders: Andre and Arian will roll Raiders over. Texans, 22 Raiders, 9 Jets @ Packers: Ok, Pack get on your feet. Packers, 23 Jets, 20 Chiefs @ Broncos: Same as above. Broncos, 30 Chiefs, 17 Bears @ 49ers: Nice match. 49ers, 31 Bears, 24 OT Eagles @ Colts: Sorry no undefeated-ness? Colts, 35 Eagles, 27 Week 3 Buccanneers @ Falcons: Two good teams. I have to give the win to the home team. Falcons, 31 Bucs, 30 Chargers @ Bills: Alright Chargers, what the hey is happening? Bills, 17 Chargers, 7 Cowboys @ Rams: Aaron Donald is going to be famous. Rams, 21 Cowboys, 17 Redskins @ Eagles: DeSean returns home. Redskins, 28 Eagles, 24 Texans @ Giants: You can('t) do it Eli. Texans, 32 Giants, 19 Vikings @ Saints: The agony and Zimmer is already on hot seat. Saints, 40 Vikings, 10 Titans @ Bengals: Don't cry Dalton, it happens. Titans, 17 Bengals, 16 Ravens @ Browns: The Browns finally win. Browns, 21 Ravens, 17 Packers @ Lions: Lions will shock the world today. Lions, 30 Packers, 27 Colts @ Jaguars: Quite... expected. Colts, 35 Jaguars, 14 Raiders @ Patriots: Skip. Patriots, 41 Raiders, 3 49ers @ Cardinals: : O. Cardinals, 28 49ers, 21 Broncos @ Seahawks: Peyton: "It can't happen again." Broncos, 17 Seahawks, 10 Chiefs @ Dolphins: AFC West will not have 3 teams in the playoffs. Dolphins, 23 Chiefs, 21 Steelers @ Panthers: Old defense vs. Young Reciever. Panthers, 23 Steelers, 17 Bears @ Jets: Vick or Smith. Bears, 10 Jets, 9 Week 4 Bye: Cardinals, Bengals, Browns, Broncos, Seahawks, Rams Giants @ Redskins: Not good Giants. Redskins, 27 Giants, 10 Packers @ Bears: Wow. Bears, 28 Packers, 23 Bills @ Texans: I guess it works. Bills, 31 Texans, 21 Titans @ Colts: This is how the season goes. Colts, 40 Titans, 17 Panthers @ Ravens: I don't like doing this. Ravens, 20 Panthers, 17 Lions @ Jets: The Jets have a bad defense. Lions, 33 Jets, 14 Buccaneers @ Steelers: The Bucs are serious about the playoffs. Bucs, 30 Steelers, 17 Dolphins @ Raiders: The Dolphins are collapsing. Raiders, 27 Dolphins, 20 Jaguars @ Chargers: I will forgive you. Chargers, 30 Jaguars, 20 Eagles @ 49ers: The win will be easy. 49ers, 41 Eagles, 24 Falcons @ Vikings: The seat is getting hotter. Falcons, 21 Vikings, 7 Saints @ Cowboys: NOT America's team. Saints, 45 Cowboys, 17 Patriots @ Chiefs: Woah. Who guessed. Chiefs, 24 Patriots, 22 5: July 22 6: July 23 7: July 24 8: July 25 9: July 26 10: July 27 11: July 28 12: July 29 13: July 30 14: July 31 15: Aug. 1 16: Aug. 2 17: Aug. 3 Wild Card: Aug. 4 Divisonal: Aug. 5 Conference: Aug. 6 Pro Bowl: Aug. 7 Super Bowl: Aug. 8 Any comments?